After the Curtains Close for the Last Time
by ChibitaliaDesu91
Summary: Just over a decade since the final opera, Shilo has started a new life in her old house. Will old sorrows come back to haunt her? Or can she finally manage to move on? Rated M for possible future content.


Chapter One

"Mommy, how can someone be pretty without surgery?" a small girl asked, tugging an older woman's dress hem. The girl was practically the spitting image of her mother: strikingly pale complexion, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. One would think she was already beautiful at the tender age of eight, but in this world ruled by genetic perfection, it would drive even the most attractive person to surgery.

Her mother sighed, closing her eyes as she formed an answer in her head. It had been a little over ten years since the opera that had taken the life of her father and her mother's best friend, and remembering the man responsible brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes. She was keeping a strong appearance, though, but only for her daughter.

"You don't need surgery to be beautiful, Maggie," the woman replied, having named her daughter after her mother's friend. "I mean, you thought I was beautiful, and I've never had surgery."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed out, her eyes full of wonder and astonishment. "Teacher said that everyone has had at least one surgery by the time they're ten!"

"Well, they all think GeneCo's thoughts," her mother explained, all but spitting out the company's name in disgust. "Not everyone does. Your grandfather never had one either."

Maggie lowered her head at the mention of her grandfather. She'd been told he'd died, but she was never told how. This was always one of the big mysteries in her life.

Before anything else could be said, her mother's bracelet beeped with an incoming message. She pressed the button to see who was calling.

"Shilo, please come to my office at once," Pavi Largo's voice instructed before she pressed the button again to hang up.

"You have to go, Mommy?" Maggie asked, whining a little in her voice.

"It sounds like it, sweetie," Shilo answered on a tired sigh. She hated going into that building, since it housed the children of her father's killer.

"I thought Amber-"

"She's never been the responsible one," Shilo replied quickly, cutting Maggie's question off.

"Oh," was all Maggie said back. She hung her head, looking at the ground to hide her sadness. Maggie knew what this meant, and even though she liked going to her friend's house, she didn't like being apart from her mother.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, don't worry," Shilo told the young girl, kissing her forehead and walking into her bedroom for a change of clothes.

***

Once Shilo was sure Maggie was safe, she made her way to the GeneCo building. The streets didn't seem too busy today, which was unusual during this past year. Surgeries had become more necessary and sought for, in turn making people rush to acquire their new look.

The elevator doors slid open as Shilo pressed a button. She leaned back against the far wall just as the elevator moved upward. She sighed, eyes closing to the thoughts flooding her mind. Just as her father's face flashed in her memories, the bell sounded and the doors slid open once more.

"Welcome back, Shilo," a voice said the moment Shilo stepped away from the elevator platform. As Shilo took another few steps inside, she saw Pavi step out from the shadowed part of the room. She noticed he was acting polite, which made Shilo wonder what the possible reason was. After all, since when were the Largo children _ever_ polite?

"You wanted to see me?" was the unenthused question from Shilo.

"There's a matter here that we have come upon which needs to be discussed," Pavi replied, opening a folder and flipping through papers. "We've noticed that you're just a few years short of turning thirty, and yet you haven't had any sort of elective surgery."

Shilo's brows furrowed with confusion. "What's your point?" she asked with obvious suspicion.

Pavi arched an eyebrow. "Is there a reason as to _why _you haven't come in for one?"

"Because I haven't had a need to get one," Shilo explained. "Everything's still working fine."

"Is it now?" a new voice questioned as someone entered the room. "I've been told the city is filling up with smoke now more than ever."

"Hello, Luigi," Shilo greeted dryly. "Are you here to kill me if I don't cooperate?"

"Well, now that you've given me the idea-"

"Very funny, brother," Pavi told him, glancing at his mirror again. "But who would amuse us with her proclaimed longevity if we were to kill her?"

"Stop the fancy talk, brother!" Luigi shot back at him. "That may get you the girls, but I ain't no girl."

"How would you know about what's going on in the city?" Shilo challenged to Pavi, changing the subject. "Besides, it's not like you live in any of the housing quarters. The only time you come out is to kill someone."

"Like your father did?" Luigi shot out, causing Shilo to clench her fists.

"Don't you _dare_ bring my dad into your light," she growled. "Your father tricked mine into working for him, and we all know it."

"What proof do you have, other than your theories?" Pavi suddenly questioned. "The opera was just over ten years ago, and not everyone knew your father quite like us."

"You didn't know my father at all, you bastards," Shilo cursed, a few tears threatening to fall.

"This is all besides the point," Pavi said, seeming annoyed now. "Shilo, if the city continues to fill with smog like it has been-"

"I'll come when something goes wrong," Shilo cut off, grinding her teeth. She didn't need surgery now, and was determined to put it off as long as she could. Not only that, but she didn't have enough money to pay for it even if she wanted one.

"We shall work something out for your situation, Shilo," Pavi interrupted, a stupid smile appearing through the face he used for a mask. "We wouldn't want you to be left in a situation that brought complications, would we, brother?"

Luigi didn't say anything as he crossed his arms. The man was still plagued with the desire to kill Shilo and eliminate all possible problems.

"Can I leave now?" Shilo asked. "Seems like the deal is over anyway, and I need to get home."

The brothers raised eyebrows at that, but only Luigi told her that she could leave. Shilo turned and entered the elevator again, finally able to crack a smile when the doors closed again.

***

Maggie held a doll in her hand as she brushed its hair. She started humming a tune her mother had managed to find on a tape from about ten years ago. It calmed her down some, despite the meaning behind it.

Once she had asked her mother about the woman in the tape, and the only reply she'd received was that she had been named after her.

"So this is Blind Mag?" Maggie had questioned one day after school. They had been told a little about that night at the opera, but there didn't seem to be much mention of anyone other than Rotti Largo.

"Yes, that was her," Maggie's mom had told her. "She was a famous opera singer when I was young. I used to pretend I was her, singing to my mirror when she was playing on TV."

"She's really pretty Mommy," Maggie had commented after the song had ended. "Both of you are really pretty." She paused. "What happened to her? Did she quit? Is that why she's not on TV anymore?"

"Mag died a long time ago," Shilo replied sadly. "It was a very sad day for everyone."

"How did she-"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Maggie. You can learn about it when you're older."

Maggie's face fell. She always got that answer when she'd ask her mother about the opera. This was why she didn't like being a young girl.

"Maggie, your mom's here," her friend said, standing at a nearby window. Maggie dropped the doll on the floor and ran to open the door. When the door was unlocked and opened up, Maggie rushed to her mother.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Shilo asked, picking Maggie up and holding her close.

"Yeah, but not as much without you," Maggie whined cutely. "I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too, sweetie," Shilo assured her daughter, running a hand through the girl's hair. "Did you do anything special today?"

"Not really. I just played with the doll again."

"I see. Were you a good girl for Tayla's mother?"

"Yes Mommy." Maggie giggled when she heard the question.

"Good to hear. I want to make cookies, and I'll need a big helper. Do you know where I can find one?"

"Me, Mommy, me," Maggie exclaimed happily, waving an arm in the air. "I wanna help make the cookies!"

Shilo chuckled, kissing Maggie's cheek lightly. "All right, you can help me bake the cookies."

"Yay!" Maggie shouted as they made their way home.

***

"Mmm, the cookies were delicious, Mommy," Maggie intoned with a big smile as Shilo started cleaning up.

"Yes, you did a great job, honey," Shilo replied, grinning back at her daughter and drying the cookie pan. "You worked so hard."

Maggie was beaming until Shilo added, "But now it's time for my big helper to get into the tub and take a bath. You have school tomorrow."

"Aww, come on, Mommy," Maggie complained, a cute pout on her face. "Can't I take one tomorrow night?"

"No, because you didn't take one yesterday," Shilo told her, drying her hands before putting them on her hips. "If you don't argue, I'll let you hear Blind Mag before you go to bed."

Maggie brightened at the sound of this. "Really?" she asked, sounding excited. "Okay, I'll take a bath!" She rushed to the bathroom, nearly tripping over her feet in her hurry.

"Silly girl," Shilo muttered to herself before giving Maggie her bath and getting her to bed.

All right, this is my first Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfiction, so please be gentle with me! I'm definitely in love with the movie, and Shilo was one of my favorite characters in the movie. (Nathan was a close second, and Graverobber was third.)

Obviously, this takes place quite some time after the final opera in the movie. I started this off in a slight rush, but I'd like to know what you think about it. One-shot or multiple chapters? Send reviews so I can get some feedback, please!


End file.
